puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Soap Opera
Soap Opera is the first segment of the twenty-sixth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired on May 14, 2007. Plot Ring Ring is performing for Sooga village while Dada watches her from the noodle shop. He wants to know how he can get her to notice him when suddenly Mr. Dishy comes out of Dada's soap bottle and turns him into a "clean lover boy". Dada then goes into town and attracts attention from a lot of people. He spots Ring Ring and is about to go up to her when he accidentally gets mud on himself, causing him to turn back to normal. Dada runs to the noodle shop to retrieve his soap bottle. Once he does, he asks Mr. Dishy what happened. He explains to Dada that in order to look slick, he has to stay 100% clean and then cleans Dada up again. Dada decides to take Mr. Dishy with him to be on the safe side. He looks for Ring Ring and finds her; she is flirting with a guy named Troy until she spots Dada and becomes much more interested in him than Troy (she is unaware that it's Dada, though). Dada asks Ring Ring if she wants to start dating, and she accepts. She brags to Pucca who just so happens to be passing by that her new boyfriend is "the coolest guy in town", and decides to show her and everyone else "how cool is". First, Dada shows everyone how he is able to soar on a glider when a bird poops on him, causing him to turn bad to normal. He then falls to the ground and asks Mr. Dishy to help him, which he does, just before everyone arrives to see if he is okay. Then, Dada shows everyone how he can swim in the ocean. He gets some pearls and makes a necklace for Ring Ring. He is then about to go back up shore when a squid inks on him, turning him back to normal once again. Dada asks Mr. Dishy for help, who complains that Dada is "using him up too fast" and tells him to stay clean before cleaning him up again. Dada then goes up shore and gives the necklace to Ring Ring. After that, Ring Ring and Dada go to the noodle shop and Dada gives Ring Ring a diamond ring. She takes it but accidentally spills a little tea onto Dada, turning him back to normal. Dada is unable to find his dish soap so he crawls away from her so she does not see him and goes on the search for his dish soap and discovers Pucca took it to clean the dishes at the restaurant, and she has used it all up, which upsets Dada. Ring Ring then walks into the kitchen and realizes she was dating Dada, making everyone laugh at her. She becomes angry but then leaves. Dada tries to go after her but slips and falls on his back. The chefs tell Dada he should not worry about impressing people and just be himself, which Pucca agrees to. Then the chefs tell Dada to clean up the kitchen, which he does. Pucca notices Dada still looks a bit upset, so to cheer him up, she gives him a hug. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes